1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selectively positionable combine trays and more particularly pertains to a new combine tray lift system for selectively positioning a combine tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of selectively positionable combine trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, selectively positionable combine trays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art selectively positionable combine implements and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,966; 3,137,984; 3,400,525; 4,175,366; 4,996,831; 5,628,610; 5,490,757; 5,157,905; and PCT Patent No. WO 84/04652.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combine tray lift. The inventive device includes handles attachable to combine tray securing nuts on opposite sides of a combine.
In these respects, the combine tray lift according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively positioning a combine tray.